heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight or Flight
'When confronted by our worst nightmares the choices are few: fight or flight. We hope to find the strength to stand against our fears, but sometimes, despite ourselves, we run. What if the nightmare gives chase? Where can we hide then? ' Plot summary The episode begins with Mohinder and Matt watching over Molly, who previously passed out in shock after finding Matt's father. Parkman is hesitant to leave due to both Molly's condition and his nonexistent relationship with his father, but Mohinder convinces him that he owes it to the girl. Matt leaves to interview Angela Petrelli, due to her presence in the photo as well. The police are interviewing Monica about the break-in at the diner where she works. She claims not to recognize him from a photo they show her of a local gangbanger, Lonny Stills. He tells her that in order to get him off the streets, he needs someone to 'step up,' giving her his card before leaving. Caitlin closes up the pub and talks to Peter, encouraging him to consider his past. However, he claims that it's too dangerous, due to his powers. She tells him he's a good man, but he brushes her off. The scene shifts to Tuko, Ricky's brother, talking to a blonde woman at the shipping container Peter was found in. He tells her that they found Peter there and where he's currently located. She says that she works for "a company interested in keeping him out of trouble," and when the man comments on how dangerous Peter is, she says she can handle herself, revealing that she possesses electrokinesis. At the station, Nathan berates Matt for interrogating his mother without his presence, but Matt reveals she didn't say anything and informs Nathan of his plan to go to Philadelphia. Nathan asks to come with him and while Matt is originally reluctant, he eventually says yes. Ricky tells Peter about the woman searching for him, and tells him to stay at Caitlin's loft up the hill until he deals with her. Peter says he can handle himself, but Ricky insists that he go and not say anything to Caitlin. Nathan and Matt open up the door of Maury Parkman's apartment to find him swinging a shotgun at him. Matt cuffs him and asks what he did to Molly only to find that his father has received the same death threat that both Kaito and Angela had. However, when Matt attempts to read his mind he hears the same feedback he first heard from Peter Petrelli, revealing that his father shares his power. Micah is playing the piano when Monica returns home, Nana expressing happiness at having a musician in the house again. Monica and Micah talk about missing their mothers, and said that her mother told her, "God never gives us anything we can't handle." When Micah asks if she plays piano, she says she never learned but looks down to find herself playing expertly and promptly gets up and runs off. Mohinder calls Bennet, who is with the Haitian, and tells him that Molly is getting worse. Mohinder tells him that he's taking her to the Company, but Bennet begs him not to, telling him, "the moment you trust them with what you care about most, that's when they have you. Don't forget which side you're on," however, Mohinder says he's on her side and hangs up. Nathan and Matt begin to question Maury on the group in the photograph and what they were meant to do. Maury lures Matt into a room with the guise of grabbing a few things, and when Nathan goes to follow they find themselves in much different places. Matt finds himself in a prison guard speaking to a guard with a distorted voice and Nathan finds himself on the roof of a building with New York burning down around him. Meanwhile, Maury leaves the apartment, wishing the two, "sweet dreams." Ando is seen taking the scrolls to an archaeologist to try to help him repair the more damaged writing. When they get it to work, Hiro is simply telling him about how excited he is to be helping Kensei with these tasks, and that it was all going according to plan; the rescue, and Kensei and Yaeko's blossoming love. While Monica is in the kitchen cutting more tomato roses, Micah approaches her and tells her he might have an idea of why she played the piano. He shows her his powers, and explains that he thinks she can do something similar to Saint Joan, a hero designed by Isaac Mendez, who is a muscle mimic, a copycat. Micah suggests they go somewhere to test her abilities out. Mohinder looks over Molly as Bob approaches, telling her that she is the Company's top priority, however, he needs to send Mohinder out in the field. Before he can give him more information, though, Niki breaks out and chokes Bob, holding him high up against the wall until Mohinder tasers her, and asks what is going on. Micah and Monica go downtown to try to test her abilities. She sees a few people playing double dutch, so she watches a girl for a moment and is able to jump in and do it perfectly. In Ireland, Peter and Caitlin arrive at the latter's loft and Peter discovers that she's a painter. He finally decides to open the box containing all his belongings, but finds it has no answers other than his passport, showing his full identity, and a photo of him and a man he doesn't recognize, Nathan Petrelli. Moments later, Peter looks at the empty canvas and sees shapes, going into a trance and beginning to paint while Caitlin looks on in worry. At the bar, Ricky is accosted by the blonde. He claims to have never seen Peter before and she appears to leave, but as she gets to the door she locks it, turning around and shooting lightning out of her hand. Bob and Mohinder are by Niki's bedside as she wakes up. She apologizes but Bob assures her that it's alright, and when he leaves, Suresh attempts to break her out. However, she insists that she's not a prisoner, she's sick and she wants to be here in order to get help. Nathan finds the burned version of himself on the roof. They start to argue about Nathan's regrets, and it leads into a physical fight. Matt, however, is in a cell with his ex-wife Janice and a baby. He says she told him the baby wasn't his, but she claims that he looked into her head and saw the truth and still left. A guard pushes him to the ground and they begin to fight as well. Unbeknownst to the two, they are actually fighting each other inside of a hallucination that the now long-gone Maury caused. They find a photo of Bob with the symbol scrawled on the photo, saying that he's next. Ando reads about Hiro, Kensei, and Yaeko's dreams to defeat White Beard, only to find that they must first fight his entire army. However, at the very end of the scroll, the characters are too damaged and the archaeologist says that he will need more time to work on them. Monica watches old Jackie Chan movies and practices mimicking the moves. Micah sees her and she sends him to bed, saying it's way past his bedtime. Someone knocks at the door and she opens it to find Mohinder, telling her that he has the answers she's been looking for. The blonde woman sits in a car, calling her father about how she has yet to find Peter. She mentions that she had to 'persuade' a man, and then later admits killing him, much to her father's disdain. He tells her to come home, and she agrees, though clearly upset. Peter wakes up from his trance to reveal a painting. He and Claire discuss it, settling on Monreal before they're interrupted with a call about Ricky's death. Peter consoles her as best he can and says that he "can't hide anymore." Memorable quotes Trivia 205